Celeste
Celeste is one of Roa's personal guards and one of Safire's most trusted soldats. Appearance Celeste has bright onyx eyes and curly hair.The Caged Queen, Chapter Fifteen She has roughly the same body frame as Roa.The Caged Queen, Chapter Twenty-Four Personality As one of Safire's most trusted soldats, Celeste is unswervingly loyal to the commandant. Dutiful to a fault, Celeste will willingly put herself in the way of potential harm to protect Roa. Celeste has also demonstrated friendliness by introducing herself to Roa as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Biography The Caged Queen After Sirin is found dead in Firgaard, Safire temporarily assumes the role of captain of Roa's personal guard. The morning following Sirin's death, she takes up her post at Roa's rooms with her most trusted soldats - Celeste, Tati, and Saba. Celeste, the sole scrublander among the quartet of guards, introduces herself to the queen and salutes her, a gesture that Tati and Saba copy. Roa wonders how she can slip away from her guards at the dinner party tonight.The Caged Queen, Chapter Fifteen Safire and her entourage accompany Roa to Rebekah Silva's dinner party. When Garnet approaches the queen, Celeste and Safire draw their blades on him.The Caged Queen, Chapter Sixteen She, along with the other guards, is ready to ride when Roa exits the Silva manor after negotiating Torwin's release to Dax.The Caged Queen, Chapter Twenty-One Celeste reassures Roa that everything will be alright when the queen is trapped in the Assembly hall by the throng of people outside. The guard examines Roa's attire, then proposes swapping clothes with Roa so she can pose as the queen, creating a diversion so the disguised Roa can return to the palace safely. Her plan works, and Roa returns to the palace unimpeded. The guard is confused, saying that he just saw Roa, but Roa explains that the person he believed to be her was actually Celeste. The guard then says that Celeste was wounded on the way back when a civilian threw a rock at her and struck her in the head. Feeling guilty and concerned, Roa inquires about Celeste's whereabouts. Four more soldats arrive and offer to escort Roa to Celeste. She follows them, only to realize that they have simply led her to a secluded part of the palace so they can eliminate her. One of the soldat's draws Celeste's sabers from their sheaths and turns them on the queen. The Caged Queen, Chapter Twenty-Four After the skirmish with the traitorous soldats, Roa checks in on Celeste, who, as it turns out, was not injured after all.The Caged Queen, Chapter Twenty-Six Celeste reminds Roa that she is late for the security meeting and enjoins her to hurry up. She, Tati, and Saba escort her to the meeting.The Caged Queen, Chapter Twenty-Seven When Rebekah threatens Roa, commanding her to summon her guards, Roa worries about what Celeste and the others will do once they enter the room and wishes she could warn them. They do not appear, and although this indicates to Roa that something is amiss, she also feels relief that her guards will not be hurt now. She does not know yet that Celeste and the others have been evacuated.The Caged Queen, Chapter Thirty-Two References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Scrublanders Category:Soldats